How Do I live?
by written.ambition
Summary: It was meant to be the trip of a lifetime, but it turned out to be the most painful experience to all of them. Now it was time to say 'goodbye', but he couldn't do it. He would never be able to say goodbye to the love of his life. TxG. One-Shot.


**Ok...I'm not sure...but my net was playing up so I had to re-post this story that I love so much becuase it deleted itself. It was the computer I swear. Anyway this was just my one-shot. Hope you enoy it...again or for the first time. Like last time, I suggest reading this while listening to "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron and Wine. Great band. Great song. Or..."I can't help falling in love with you" by Elvis Presley. Both songs got in me tears while writting it. Ok, thanks again. Cheers. **

* * *

It was like time had stopped indefinitely. It happened so fast it was like it didn't really happen. The sound of the sirens ringing through the air were hurting the bystanders ears. The smell of gasoline and blood were filling their nostrils and making them feel ill. The yellow tape hanging in midair surrounding the horrific scene were burning their watery orbs. The cries of help and pleas of desperation were making people's hearts thump in pain. What they were witnessing was the hardest thing for any of them to see. Each stranger had never felt so much in themselves before this night. They had never heard such pain or heartache coming from this one person. It was too hard to watch, but something about this tragic scene was pulling them in. It was like they were watching a movie. A dramatic movie about someone's painful life becoming a painful hell. Each one of them knew that the person they saw crying their heart out would feel this pain for the rest of their life, but for them it would only be tonight.

A young boy moved closer to the scene to try and understand why every man and woman beside him were having tears flowing out of their eyes and were clinging to their partners for support. He saw exactly what they were seeing, but for the sake of his small mind, couldn't understand why the person he was staring at was begging the body in their arms to stay with them. When, even his 10 year old mind could tell the person laying all bloodied up…was already gone.

* * *

"_Well…we're all here. Let's get going, shall we?" _

_Everyone turned to the excited Blonde girl and couldn't help but laugh at her childlike behaviour. It was only going to be a small trip, all Seven friends together, but it was going to be the trip they would never forget._

_All fresh out from graduating from different Colleges all over America, the band of friends decided to take one last trip together before they would all get too busy with their future jobs, other friends, family affairs or dramatic love lives. They all agreed to stay in contact as much as possible, but for a certain Blonde, she just couldn't help herself in planning a One month Road Trip together. They all knew why she did it. They all knew why she planned it out for such a long time. It was because, no matter how much they promised or made rainchecks, it would be so hard for them ALL to get together like this again. So they agreed. They all packed their bags, quit their current unfair paid jobs and said good bye to their families and other friends and met up at the large mansion and banded together. _

"_Sharpay, can you please tell me again why we're here at 5 o'clock in the bloody morning and not a another few hours?" Whined the Chestnut Brown haired young man. _

_The Blonde sharply turned around and huffed out a blow of air from her nose. She started towards the now panicked 23 year old and stopped once she was right in his face. _

"_Because Bolton. There will be no traffic at this time of morning on the route we are going to be following and it makes perfect sense to drive on a road with no one bothering us or honking horns in our faces for hours on end! Got it?" _

_Troy Bolton blinked a few and then nodded his head 'yes' vigorously once he saw her face turn a shade or frustrated and angry Red. He then turned towards his girlfriend of 6 years to see her holding in her fits of laughter. He stalked towards her and pulled her tiny waist into his firm and muscled arms. _

"_Something amusing to you miss Montez?" He playfully asked. _

_The petit Brunette with a mix of cultured backgrounds, looked up into the piercing set of Cerulean Blue eyes and felt her heart twitch in her chest. "Oh no. Nothing at all. Just hope you can man up a bit during this trip towards Sharpay or else she'll have your balls in her hand for the rest of your life." _

_Troy pulled back from the Goddess in his arms and narrowed his eyebrows in confusion and amusement. "Sharpay does not hold my balls in her hands." He lightly scoffed. "If she did, I would think you and Zeke would have a slight problem with that." _

_Gabriella Montez laughed her beautiful and easy on the ears laugh and pulled her ever-so charming boyfriend into her arms. "I can't believe we're actually doing this Wildcat." _

_Troy grinned from ear to ear as he heard his nickname pour from her luscious lips he kissed everyday and hugged her tighter. "Well believe it babe. This is going to be one hell a ride." _

_The two pulled apart after being scolded for being too lovey-dovey too early in the morning from their bushy-haired friend. They gathered their belongings and made sure everything was packed up in Troy's old school Truck and slid into the front seats._

_All arranged to drive with their respected partners and travel behind one another to their destinations. In front were Troy and Gabriella with all the tents and sleeping gear. Second in front were Sharpay and Zeke who were loaded up with the food they all brought together and eskies that held all the beer, water and sodas. Third behind was Chad and Taylor with all the important and needed equipment such as Kitchen utensils, plates and bowls, cups and mugs, toilet paper, gas cans, extra fuel in case of breakdowns, torches and etc. And lastly were Jason and Kelsi who were riding with Ryan who was dragged on the trip by a forceful Sharpay demanding he came and didn't care wether or not he was going to be a wheel or not and promised him she would buy him a hooker or something to keep him company, which he rejected. The three of them tightly packed up everyone's suitcases or duffel bags of clothes and necessities._

_After one last check over all their pit stops, campsites, destinations and times they were on they're way to a memorable life-changing experience they would never forget. _

_It had been the best month of their lives. Every hour was spent in tears of laughter. Everyday was a new adventure. Every experience was a memory burned into their minds forever. It was the best decision all of them made. It was the best time of their lives. Until on their way home, it all went horribly wrong. _

_

* * *

_

The Dark-skinned 22 year old held his head in his hands and felt the tears pouring down his face. It had been a week since _it_ happened and he couldn't face the reality of it. He could still hears the screams in his ears. He could still smell the stench of death in his nose. But the one thing he would never forgot was what he saw before him. The blood everywhere. In his hands, on his shirt and on his face. It was a sight he couldn't erase.

He heard the shuffling behind him and knew she was finally up. Zeke Baylor wiped the tears from his eyes and mustered up all the strength he could hold and walked back into his luxurious Bedroom.

"Shar?" Zeke looked in the direction of their shared King sized Bed and saw her turn and face him. He could see the tears falling from her eyes and couldn't control his any longer. He swiftly walked towards his crying Fiancée and held her tight in his arms. "That's it baby. Let it all out. Just let it out." The feeling of relief rushed through him as he felt her cry in pain in his arms. Of course it was unwanted relief but he had been trying to get the broken 22 year old to act out on her emotions. It wasn't good to hold it all in.

"I…just…I can't…it hurts so much Zeke. Please make it stop Zeke, please."

Zeke felt the acidy tears gush down his cheeks and sobbed with her, knowing he could never make it stop. Zeke looked up as he heard a creak in the floorboard and saw his soon-to-be Brother-in-law slide down the wall and cry to himself. They were all going through the same hurt.

* * *

"Taylor? Come on hunny. It's time to go." Chad Danforth shook his girlfriend once again and sighed heavily when she didn't respond. "Please Tay. We have to go. They need us there. And we need them. Now more than ever."

Taylor McKessie opened her sore eyes and held no expressions on her face. She couldn't feel anything. She hadn't eaten in days, her stomach not containing the contents that her boyfriend tried to feed her. She hardly moved since she laid crouched on the Sofa. It was like nothing could make her move anymore. And she hated that feeling of knowing she would feel this over and over again.

"I don't think I can go. It's too soon to say 'goodbye' Chad. I can't. Go without me."

Chad had heard the most amount of words she had spoken ever since _that_ night and the words hit him hard. He kneeled in front of the Lounge she had made a mark in and grabbed her face in his hands. "Taylor I know how you feel, ok I do. But you can't stay here today, not today. Today is about them and they need you there. We need you there. _I_ need you there. Please, for them, for us, for _me_, come with me?"

Taylor finally met his Brown eyes and sniffled back a sob. She knew he felt her pain. Hell they all did. There was only one other person who felt it worse though. And she then realized that they needed her. All of them. Together to get through this.

"Ok. Just let me get dressed." She saw the relief in his eyes and gave a short smile. Both knowing it was fake and forced, but both accepted it.

* * *

Troy Bolton stepped into the shower and felt the burning hot water hit his back, not flinching at all as nothing affected him anymore. He couldn't feel. And he wished beyond anything that he could. He lost apart of himself that night. And he would never be able to get it back.

He slightly jumped when he felt her small hands wrap around his waist. Troy grabbed them held tight onto them. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" His voice was loud enough over the spraying water, but sounded so weak and small.

"No Wildcat. It's ok. I couldn't sleep anyway. Too much to think about I guess." He listened to her voice and heard the pain and sorrow written in it. He hated to hear her so small and fragile. He let go of her arms and turned around. He pulled her wet naked body close to his but just held her there for minutes that felt like hours.

"It'll never go away will it?" He spoke into her damp hair and breathed in her Lavender scented curls.

"I don't think so baby. I think in time it will, but for now it's hurting like hell. And I don't know how we're all going to get through this."

Troy held her even tighter if that was even possible and felt her tears being shed into the crook of his neck. "It's ok Gabi. We'll get through this. And we'll always have the memories." He felt her shake with more tears and felt his own run through with the water being sprayed onto him. "I know we will. We're strong. All of us are. And we'll never forget them. We can't."

Both left the comfort of the shower and were wrapped up in one another on the floor by the Bathroom door. After soon walking back into their Bedroom Troy had broken down in tears and Gabriella slid down with him. She had never seen him like this and it scared her beyond anything. Both were dying inside and there was nothing that could stop it.

"We should get ready Wildcat. It's time." Gabriella brushed some hair out of his face and wiped his tears away. She looked down into the Blue eyes she would always see when she closed her eyes and tried more than anything to push some of her love into them. Praying he knew she was always there for him. Especially now.

"This will be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do Gabi. Please don't leave me for one second. I need you there. Please Gabs."

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you Troy."

Troy looked into the Chocolate Brown eyes that were so common in many other people but only saw something special in the ones he was staring into now and felt the love she was giving to him. "And I love you Gabriella." He grabbed her left hand and slid the sparkly, Gold-Silver ring around her finger and brushed his thumb against it, knowing it only belonged to her, just like his aching heart belonged to her.

"I wonder how the other's are doing?"

Troy tore his gaze away and remembered the other's. "I bet just as bad as us. Maybe worse."

"As long as we're all they're for each other, it'll be ok. I know it will."

Troy gave his fiancée a real smile and kissed her forehead. "Me too Baby."

* * *

"Jason? Sweetie? It's time to leave now. Are you ready?"

Kelsi Cross entered her Bedroom and what she saw broke her heart. Her husband was sitting in the dark corner of the room and was rocking himself in tears. She rushed over to the broken man and tried to calm him down, but only ended up in hysterics herself. She had tried to stay strong. She really did try, but it was just too damn hard to fight against.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought I was ok, but I saw the picture by the door of all of us and saw how happy we all were and now…I…God Kels…I don't…it hurts." He saw her reach out to him and pulled his Wife into his arms. Jason briefly stopped rocking himself, but couldn't help start up again, even with Kelsi embedded in his tight grip.

"Shh. It's ok Jase. I'm here. I'm always here. Just breathe baby. Breathe." The two sat there for what felt like forever and just cried in each other's arms. After both of them calmed down after a while, both gathered themselves together and wiped their tears away. They had to be strong. They had to.

* * *

The church was beautiful. Although the Sun was hiding behind the dark and Gray Clouds and the rain was pouring down in bucket loads, the scene was perfect. Bunches of White Lilies were hanging off every end of the Church chairs. Just like they would have been if it was for another certain occasion. The Lightning made beautiful lighting against the Church stained glass windows. Each bolt of electricity making the coloured glassed windows a sight to see.

After everything was in place, every flower was in the right position and everyone was seated, the ceremony began. The Priest was in his White robes and walked up to the Wooden platform.

The Six remaining friends sat there and listened to the kind Priest say his words of wisdom and words of Death and how the Soul of their loved one would forever be with them. After he had finished he called upon each pair to come up and say something about the friend they had lost. Jason and Kelsi were the first ones to speak.

"Thank you all for coming today." Jason looked over the many people who had came to say 'goodbye' to the person they had lost and was overwhelmed by how many people they had affected. "It's so amazing to see how many people are here. I'm speaking on behalf of myself and my Wife, Kelsi, when we say it means a lot. Seven days ago we lost someone who was so…perfect to us. They were gracious, brave, strong, smart and beautiful. I considered them family. They were my family and I could never forgot them. They made all of our lives so much better. Our lives will never be the same without them. It's _so_ hard to think that we will never see that smiling face again. To never hear that voice or laugh. It kills me to know that I will never be able to speak to them again. It hurts to know how much our lives really needed our _Angel _in it." Kelsi led her crying husband off the platform and gave a faint smile to Sharpay and Zeke who were walking their way up next.

Sharpay stood at the platform bracing it for dear life. Thinking if she were to let go, her whole body would give out and she wouldn't have today be made about her. It was about her friend. One of the best friends she could ever have wished for.

"Everyone. I address you today with hurt in my voice. With tears in my eyes and pain in my heart. We lost someone so dear to us. Someone so extraordinary to us. Someone who…I considered a gift to us. They spoke words of wisdom to us when needed. Gave us hope in our despair. Gave us light into the darkness. Gave us their love with all the hate in the world. All the times that meant so little before mean so much to me now, to us. We lost someone who we will _never ever_ be able to forgot because they meant so much to us. In anyway possible…they made our lives seem so important and remarkable. And that's what they were…remarkable. And we'll never…ever…forgot that."

Just like Kelsi had done to Jason, Zeke led a sobbing Sharpay back down to their seats and sat back with Ryan who was crying just as much and embraced his Sister. He didn't care that people looked or stared, they should have all been crying, they all lost the same person. Everyone of them should be crying. And they were. All three looked up at the front when they heard a faint cough and saw Taylor and Chad standing side by side next to each other.

"Sharpay was right. We can't ever forgot this person because they made such a mark in our lives. Made such an impression. It's so hard to imagine a future without them. A life that will no longer exist with us. A person who loved every single one of us for who we are. Who was never afraid, never scared to be exactly who they were everyday. To love us unconditionally and unselfishly. They deserved the love we gave them everyday and so much more." Taylor broke down in tears and her sobs and many other's were heard throughout the Church. Chad held his hand tight and continued on for her.

"This person that we are saying 'goodbye' to will never stop being loved by us. Will never be forgotten by us. We share so many memories together and it will take everything the world throws at us to forgot them. There will never be something or someone that could take their place in our lives. They will live through us everyday and be kept in our hearts forever. Our _Angel._"

Chad and Taylor stepped down and slid back into their seats, watching and waiting for the last speech.

Troy stood up and grasped the hand he saw beside him. He slowly and steadily walked to the platform. He looked to his Left and saw Gabriella's _angelic_ face and smiled at her. Once he stood in front of everyone and saw their tear-stained faces, he couldn't help but look away from them and turn his head to the Right. But that was the biggest mistake he could make. For once he saw the Casket and the bunch of Lilies on top, he let his burning tears fall from his eyes. Beyond the watery substance he saw the picture of the face he would never forgot and cried harder. He looked to his Left and no longer saw Gabriella's face, he didn't see her at all.

He looked up once again and saw everyone staring at him, waiting. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't stand up there and tell everyone that it was going to be ok, because to him…it was never going to be ok again.

Troy dropped the piece of paper in his hands that held his over-rehearsed speech and ran down the aisle, past all his friends, family members and acquaintances. Once he reached the Giant Wooden doors he pushed them open and felt the rain hit his face. He took a deep breath of air in and stumbled out into the open cold air.

The Church was built across a beautiful wide Meadow. Troy saw the Giant Oak Tree he had visited so many times and ignored the calls form his friends and Parents and raced towards the Tree.

He stood there for a moment and pushed his fingers into the punctured lines of a heart and the initials of _T.B _and _G.M_. He heard the footsteps of hurried feet and turned around to meet the faces of his crying friends, Parents and his would-have-been Mother-in-law.

"Troy. Come inside. It's pouring out here and you'll catch a cold. Please Son, come back in."

"I can't."

"Troy man. Come on. I know it's hard-"

With all the emotions he had been feeling for the past week, Troy finally let it all go. "NO. You don't know how hard it is. You all think you do. And I get that it _is_ hard for you, but not the way it is for me. I had to watch her die. I had to see it all play out in front of me. I saw my worst nightmare come to life and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I begged and pleaded for her to stay with me…but she went. She's dead! BECAUSE OF ME!" Troy let all his tears fall and fall from his eyes and just stood there as he remembered why he was suppose to be saying 'goodbye' to his life and love. "Because of me." He said softly against the harsh rain.

* * *

"_Baby. You're tired. Please just let me drive. I've been resting and I can take the last hour through the city." Begged a restless Gabriella. Troy and her had been sharing driving hours for the whole trip. She had just woken up from her nap 10 or so minutes ago and felt brand new. But as soon as she saw how exhausted Troy was, she knew he needed a break. "Come on. Pull over and we'll switch. Come in Wildcat." She smirked, knowing he would soon give in to her._

_Troy took a brief sneak to his Left and saw her small smirk play against her angelic face and knew he couldn't resist it when she did that or called him 'Wildcat'. He rubbed his eyes with his Right pointer finger and thumb for a second and focused his eyes back on the road. _

"_Gabi it's fine. We've only got an hour to go and we're home free. I just want to get back to sleeping back in our bed. It has a certain scent to it. And I miss it." He smiled from ear to ear when he heard her enticing laugh erupt in his truck. _

"_Troy our bed smells of sex. How is that miss able?" She laughed again once she saw his shit-eating grin smiling back at her. "Just pull over and I'll drive. I need to make sure my man will be able to perform once we get home." She spoke seductively. _

"_God Gabriella, don't say such teasing things. Now I'll want to drive home faster." He stepped his foot on the accelerator harder to prove his point and laughed when she let out a shock squeal. He let his foot ease up and revert back to the signed speed limit when he was told to stop it by a amused Gabriella. _

"_Seriously Troy, you need rest. I need my man wide awake when we get back. It'll be like a Welcome Home present for us." Troy smiled widely and couldn't help but give a hearty chuckle. He looked back at her and smiled big when she smiled back at him and then down to her Left hand that held the Bolton Family Ring. He grabbed her hand while looking back at the road and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. He looked back towards her, checked the clear road and quickly bent over to give her a quick kiss. _

_When he pulled apart his ears burned with her scream telling him to "Look out!". He turned his head to the front and saw a pair of bright lights heading straight into their pathway. The next thing he saw was flashes of glass shattering in front of him, the world around him was turning around in circles. The last thing he heard were her screams of fear and the metal of his truck skidding along the tar road. _

* * *

"Troy-" Jack Bolton went to say but was cut off by his heartbreaking Son.

"No…ok…I can't go in there and see that wooden box holding her dead body in it. I can't stand up in front of those people and tell them how loving her was the best thing in the world. Tell them that meeting her was the beginning of my life. Asking her on a our first date was the scariest thing in the world to me. Announcing to the whole School after the Championship Game that she was my girlfriend and the reason we won. That the first time I kissed was like nothing on this Earth before. That when I held her in my arms every night and in every morning, it was the most comfortable feeling to me. And that getting down on one knee and asking her to marry me and having her say 'yes' was the biggest, scariest, best, exhilarating moment of my life." Troy looked at each of his friends around him and saw the tears amongst the rain drops. He felt so vulnerable explaining to them how he felt, but he knew he couldn't hold it nay longer. "I miss her. I cry myself to sleep every night. I stare at the door and think she's just late and will be home any minute. But she isn't. And she never will be again. You have no idea how scary it is to have the love of your life bleeding to death in your arms and tell them that it's going to be ok…when you both know it's not."

* * *

_Troy could feel a sharp pain in his Left arm and finally opened his eyes to see what it was. Troy first noticed the Truck was on it's side and that there was class everywhere. He bit his lip in pain once he saw the large piece of glass poking out and reached with his Right arm to pull it out. He knew it could bleed out, but if he kept it in, it would only worsen. He let out a loud cry of pain when he pulled it out. Blood poured out of the open wound and he then ripped his torn shirt and skilfully wrapped it quickly around the wound. He looked around and saw the Crimson Red substance everywhere and gave a look of confusion, he could only feel his arm in pain, nothing else of his body was in major damage. But then it hit him. Gabriella. He sharply turned his head to the side and saw the worst possible image that would haunt him forever. His Fiancée's body wasn't being held back by the safety of her seatbelt. Her body was outside of the Truck and facing away from him. Troy carefully but quickly crawled towards her, praying to God she was alright. _

_Troy finally reached his _life_ and felt the tears burn his eyes. Her body looked so broken. He didn't want to move her in case he would worsen the situation, but he had to hold her, to comfort her. He sat up and pulled her fragile body to his panting and bruised one. _

"_Gabi? Baby can you hear me?" He could hear the sirens in the background getting closer, but knew they were still further then he wanted them. He could hear the shouts of strangers demanding help even with it on it's way. He prayed they got to her in time. "Baby…answer me. Please." _

_He felt the smallest movement from the small body in his arms and fought the urge to vomit the bile in his throat from seeing the blood seep through her white Summer dress. _

"_Troy?" Her voice was rough and dry. "Troy…I…"_

"_Shh baby. Help is on the way. Oh God…look at you…oh God…please…it's ok baby. It's ok. I'm here." _

"_Troy? I…I…wish…were…home…in bed together." Troy traced the edge of her face with his bloodied hand and let out a small laugh. _

"_God baby…so do I. But we will. We'll get you to the hospital and they'll mend you up and we can go home. Ok? Promise me you'll stay so we can go back home. Promise Gabi. Please." _

_Troy cried out his pain in the tears falling from his eyes and saw her losing her focus and her breaths were becoming uneven. "Troy?"_

"_Yeah baby?" He whispered with his tears. _

"_Do you think we can get married under our Tree with all our friends and Family?" He could tell she was getting weaker, but he couldn't let that happen. _

"_Yes Gabi. I'll put fairy lights in every Tree branch. We'll have a giant arch leading to the Tree and you will be the most beautiful bride of all history." _

_Troy smiled when he saw her eyes light up and give him a giant angel faced smile. "I think you would make the most handsome looking Groom Troy. I know you will." _

_Troy wiped his tears from his face not wanting to miss a moment of seeing her beautiful face. _

"_We _will_ be the most good-looking Bride and Groom ever baby." He brushed some hair out of her face and bent his head to kiss her on the lips. Both knowing it would be the last time, ever. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to whisper what he was thinking right then in her ear, before she left him. "I love you with my full mind. I love you with my devoting Soul. I love you Gabriella Anne Montez, with my whole heart." He pulled his mouth away from her ear and kissed her forehead, just like he did every night before they went to sleep in each other's arms. _

"_I love you with all the hope I hold in me. I love you for all my dreams of us. I love you with my whole heart Troy Alexander Bolton. Forever and always Wildcat." _

_Troy sobbed his heart and pain out when he saw the light leave her eyes and stopped feeling her heartbeat beneath his hand on her chest. _

"_Forever and always Gabriella." He whispered one last time in her hair. _

* * *

"I promised her we would get married her under this Tree. That I would put fairy lights on every branch and archway she could walk under to get to me. To marry me. And I will never be able to keep that promise to her. I failed. I failed her. I miss her. I love her. I need her back. Oh God…please…" Troy fell to his knees in front of the small crowd of his Six friends and the Three parents. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and opened his eyes to see a similar pair of eyes that he loved.

"Troy. My daughter loves you. She died with only your love in her heart. And she'll be buried under this Tree with that love forever. And when you will be able to move on from her love…" When Troy started to protest that he wouldn't, she cut him off. "Troy hunny. My Gabriella would want you to share the great love you gave to her to someone else. And when that day comes, you will be able to follow every promise you make to her and give her the Wedding you both desire. You will always love my daughter…like every single one of us will do for the rest of our lives. You made her life so much more amazing Troy. Never doubt that. And never blame yourself for her death. We all know it was that drunk drive that smashed into you. No one blames you. We never could."

Troy hugged the woman he called his Second Mother tightly and cried on her shoulders, like a small child would do when they were scared or upset. "I love her Maria. I love her. I will love her now and forever more."

Maria Montez, a woman who lost her husband the love of her life Theodore Montez, years ago and just recent lost her only child, her only daughter pulled Troy Bolton's head in her hands and kissed his softly on the forehead and whispered to him. "I know Mijo. I know."

* * *

A month later found a gathering of friends and family back at the huge Oak Tree in the large Meadow.

Tears were being shed and noses sniffling back sobs. The Sun was out and it was shinning brightly. The only thing that was hard to bare was that the only reason everyone was back here after so little time, was that A young man, with his full life a head of him had died.

The Five remaining friends had visited him that eerie day and spilt their tears once again when the found his cold body lying in bed.

Doctors did an autopsy and found his heart had given out. Everyone said he was too young and healthy for a heart attack, but the Doctors called it like they saw it. No trace of an overdose, no slit wrists, not thing. Just a broken heart. In both senses.

His friends and family knew that his heart was so strong of the love for Gabriella that because she was no longer there in life to love, his heart broke and it stopped. So now their love was beating in spirit and with each other. Forever and Always.

* * *

**Re-review? Or review first time? Ha. Thanks for checking it anyway. Thanks guys. :) Love you all. Cheers. **


End file.
